


恋爱病16

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	恋爱病16

他是被折腾醒的，朴灿烈脱了他的睡裤，双腿被打开撑在两侧，朴灿烈正埋在他的胸前亲吻那颗红豆，他抗拒的推开压在自己身上的人

朴灿烈被他这一弄有些发愣，下一秒又冷着脸问他"大早上抽什么疯！"

边伯贤也没给他好脸色，呛朴灿烈，"你在外面没吃饱啊?"

朴灿烈听出来他话里的意思，一早上的兴致被一扫而光，抓着边伯贤的脚腕骂他，"别给脸不要脸"

柳姨摆好早餐问朴灿烈，"伯贤怎么还不下来吃饭？"，"我去叫他"

朴灿烈让柳姨别管他

边伯贤躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，全身赤裸，没有一物遮盖，手指紧紧抓着身下的床单，乳白的液体顺着股缝滴在身下的床单上

朴灿烈又上楼的时候，边伯贤已经把自己裹在被子里了，身后的黏腻和撕裂的痛感，让他根本没有办法入睡，朴灿烈走过去摸了摸他的额头，边伯贤把他的手推开，坐起来掀开被子下床，打开窗子要放掉屋子里的味道，朴灿烈看着顺着他腿根往下流的液体，让他去把自己洗洗

边伯贤回过头冷笑了一下，说，"你自己的东西，你还嫌脏?"

"你他妈还有完没完了？！没完了是吧？我他妈就算真跟人出去开房了，还得跟你报告一声啊！"

边伯贤红着眼转过头进了浴室，什么也没说


End file.
